The beginning
by female transformer toa
Summary: the prequel to my wind waker rewrite


_**I don't the legend of zelda, the other wind waker charaters, or transformers armada.**_

 _Dream_

 _Hot shot looked at where he was. He stood in a ballroom dull and grey frozen in tme. There were monsters frozen in place and Hot shot waved his hand in front of one before there was a flash of light._

 _The next thing he knew was he was on a island. It was clear and sunny but there weren't alot of people out. He looked at one house and saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair and blue eyes looking at him. Her skin tone was fair white and she wore a pink outfit. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet with a gold locket around her neck and beside her was a young gray tabby queen who looked at him too._

 _Suddenly there was a flash of light and the girl was no longer wearing the pink outfit. She now wore a princess like gown(like The one Princess zelda from twlight princess wears). Where there was purple was now pink. The gems were pink and on her feet were golden high heel sandals. Her crown was golden and like the gems, the jewel was pink. Around her neck was the same locket._

 _She gave him a smile and winked at him._

 _Dream end_

Hot shot opened his optics and stretched his arms and legs before He got a message on his com. "Hot shot, we just got a new minicon signal. We need you and wheeljack to watch the kids. We'll need red alert for the mission so we need you both here to watch the base and the kids" Optimus ordered.

"Yes optimus. I'm on my way" Hot shot said. It was like old times for hot shot. Wheeljack had rejoined the team just five weeks ago due to a dream about that day he believed hot shot left him to die. The dream revealed what really happened and three voices convinced him to rejoin the autobots.

"Hey guys, We got something to show you guys" Rad said as He, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred arrived at the base. "Really, what?" Wheeljack said before seeing it was just a game. "The legend of Zelda: The Windwaker? What is it about?" Hot shot asked curiously.

"You'll just to see for yourself" Carlos said as they started to play. "Not the intro" Billy whined. "There's nothing we can do about it" Alexis said before noticing Hot shot watched in Awe.

 _'This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..._

 _Long ago there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden._

 _It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace._

 _But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself..._

 _With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom._

 _But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand..._

 _... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere._

 _Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light._

 _This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the hero of time._

 _The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend..._

 _But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom._

 _The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away the hero..._

 _...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs._

 _The people believed the the hero of time would come again come to save them._

 _...But the hero did not appear._

 _Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods._

 _In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate._

 _What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know_

"The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the greens of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend" Hot shot said as he finished the intro.

Pausing the game, The kids looked at Hot shot who suddenly got back to his senses. "What?" Hot shot asked. "You kind of spaced out on us" Carlos said. "I'm sorry. The island on the game and the intro are very interesting to me. That's all" Hot shot said. "You sure?" Alexis asked. "Yeah. I just had a dream about a Island quite similar to it. It's not like it happened" Hot shot said laughing.

"yeah. It's just a game. The legend of zelda has been around since the 1980s and one of the best selling game sieres" Carlos agreed. They all laughed unaware of a red boat with a lion head appeared through a vortex.

Keeping watch, He picked up the skyboom sheild and placed it on his back and secured it. Opening the vortex again, the boat looked at the yellow mech and knew what the yellow mech's destiny was greater than what the yellow mech thought. As he sailed through the vortex, The king of red lions thought to himself _' If only they knew the wind waker was more than a game. The sheild, gun, and sword are safer on outset island than they are here.'_

Closing the vortex, the former king of hyrule sailed back to outset island where his granddaughter, Heather, was looking for him unawared of the fact that Hot shot was destined to become Heather's truelove.


End file.
